The devices, such as electrical generator, power washer, snow blower, power by internal combustion engine are widely used in the fields like, public facilities, daily live, urban construction, environmental protection etc. It is appreciated that the use of internal combustion engine improves the quality of life. But the large amount of gasoline consumed by the engines has caused serious environmental pollutions and gasoline shortage. The research for use clean energy like LPG, NG and gasoline at same time in a dual fuel internal combustion engine has now received great attention.
The fuel switch, fuel valves, choke cable controller and flameout switch of a dual fuel engine generally is settled independently, resulting a complex operation of selecting fuel source, open fuel valve, adjusting choke cable for a suitable air-fuel ratio, manual or electrical starting for a user to start a engine, and manipulating the flameout switch, close fuel valve for a user to shut down the engine. There are potential risks like, forgetting to close fuel valve, mixture of two fuel went into the engine at a given time, resulting dangerous like, fuel leak, engine damage and fire etc, when use this inefficiency and complex manipulate operation of a dual fuel internal combustion engine.